


One Good Deed Deserves Another

by Tundra0Dragon



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, I didn't know how to title this send help, Injury, One Shot, olimar is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon
Summary: After Louie gets hurt in the Shower Room, Olimar helps him get patched up. He isn't really sure how to handle the act of kindness, but... he aught to do something nice for Olimar as well, right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	One Good Deed Deserves Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywasxbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywasxbi/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift to Shinywaxbi :D she wanted something Louie related, and I was in a Dadimar mood. And thus, this fic was born! 
> 
> Hope you like it, Shiny <3

Louie was quiet as he walked around the cave. It was dark and damp in here, the only sounds he could hear being the obnoxious beeping of that damn treasure gauge and the pitter patter of the  pikmin’s feet. It was hard for Louie to say if he liked the  pikmin – they were helpful and friendly enough (or at least, he couldn’t understand a word they said) but he found them a little creepy. The way they stared at him with wide eyes and followed him no matter what simply unnerved him. 

He kept wandering about near mindlessly, his only real goal was to make the treasure gauge louder and find more treasure. Louie was hardly even doing that, however, as the noise of the gauge hurt his head. No matter, from the little notification noises he kept hearing,  Olimar seemed to be doing just fine without him. As he walked, it kept getting louder on its own, until he eventually stumbled  upon a treasure. 

_ Oh, look at that. Treasure. _ He directed the  pikmin over to it, the little creatures being able to pick it up with ease. Louie wasn’t sure how they were so strong considering how small and spindly they were (well, the purples looked strong at least, but they were all with  Olimar ). He yawned and stretched a bit as he walked back with the  pikmin . As they walked, Louie felt the cave level shake a little. He wobbled in place a bit, but nothing bad seemed to of happened. 

Then he heard the rocks falling. 

His eyes went wide as he ran over to the  pikmin , whistling at them franticly to get them off the treasure and away from the falling rocks. None of them were hurt, thankfully, but a few did fall back from the impact. Louie tumbled over, his suit catching on something metal nearby. He yelped then hissed from pain as it tore through the suit and cut open his arm pretty badly. He held the bleeding wound, unsure of what to do as  pikmin crowded around him. 

“Hey Louie, you alright?”  Olimar spoke though the comm system, voice a little fuzzy. “That rock fall was sudden, so I just wanted to make sure.” 

“ Uhh ...” Louie responded, struggling to hold down the talk button. “The - the  pikmin are okay...” 

“ _ Louie _ !”  Olimar responded. He could hear the captain run. “Louie,  _ are you okay _ ?!?”

“M-my arm...” Louie let go of the button then, unable to keep it down any longer. 

“ I'm on my way, just stay there, okay?”

Louie nodded even though  Olimar couldn’t see him. The  pikmin were now pressing closer to him, making the young man feel uneasy. They looked up at him, worry clouding their little faces. Nervous chatter was amongst them, and for once Louie’s inability to understand what they said made him feel worried. Just what were they saying about him?

The  pikmin soon quieted down, however, as  Olimar soon approached them. The captain’s eyes widened a bit when he saw Louie. “Louie! Oh Gods, how’d you-” he ran over to the younger man, looking over the wound. “It doesn’t matter. We’re getting out of here.” He held down the comm button. “Ship!  _ Ship _ !”

“What is it?” The ships voice overtook the call. 

“Drop the treasure. We’re leaving the cave. Louie’s hurt.” 

“I can hold him in my hull just fine-”

“ _ I said drop the damn treasure! _ ”  Olimar’s voice took on a harsh tone Louie had never heard before. “We’re leaving!”

Louie could just barely hear the ship grumbling before it dropped itself from the call. It wasn’t long before the ship appeared before them, beaming up both of the  hocotations and the  pikmin into the safety of its compartment. It... wasn’t really comfortable, with all ninety-two of them squished together in there. The trip didn’t last long, however, and soon the ship flew out of the Shower Room and back to the Perplexing Pool’s surface. Once the ship pod reattached itself to the base,  Olimar took Louie’s hand and led him down to the main ship. 

“You get out of that suit and into more comfortable clothes. I’ll return the  pikmin to their onion. Alright?”  Olimar directed, then asked, as he prepared to leave the ship. 

Louie simply nodded. 

He left to his own room, doing his best to take his suit off without aggravating the cut... or getting blood on the suit, for that matter. He winced as he pulled the injured arm out – seems his best wasn’t enough. The cooling underlayer went next, causing more pain to shoot through his arm, and when he got to putting on comfortable clothes... more pain. 

He sat at his hardly used desk, panting and shaking a little. The wound was still bleeding, but not a whole ton. He looked up as he heard  Olimar come into the door. “Come on, common room would be better to ruin than your room.”

The ship’s speakers suddenly came alive. “ Kzzzt \- you’d better not ruin any of these rooms, or I’ll inform-”

“Shut up!”  Olimar hissed as he led Louie to a table with tub of water and a first aid kit on it. Louie sat down at the table, and  Olimar’s voice quickly softened. “Hold your arm out over the tub. I’ll clean out the wound with water, then medicine. It may sting a little, but try not to flinch too much or you’ll make it worse. 

Louie nodded again as  Olimar poured water over the wound. The cool water was actually kind of nice. He winced a little as the captain patted it dry, then tried not to flinch back as medicine was put on.  Olimar leaned closer a bit, staring at the cut. “It’s not too deep. You won’t need stiches, thankfully. But it will need some tight bandages, daily application of medicine, and you shouldn’t use this arm...”  Olimar paused, then “Is this your  dominant arm?”

“... yes.” Louie  admited , looking away.

“Hey, It’s alright. I promise. You can’t throw pikmin, so you may need to stay behind...”

“ Kzzzzz \- All employees must work if able, and-”

“I said shut up! Some treasure is not worth the risk of Louie’s wound getting hurt!” He then sighed. “... Damn ship. My S.S. Dolphin had an attitude as well, but it never was so  uncaring .” 

Louie stayed quiet for a moment before talking. “I don’t want to stay behind anyways.”

“Louie, please, I can’t have you-”

“I need to come. Can be an extra pair of eyes, at least.” He then flinched.  _ I cut him off. I’m not supposed to cut off superiors.  _

Olimar didn’t seem to mind, however. He just sighed before giving in. “Alright. But you are not to throw any  pikmin or try to pick anything up, do you understand? Those are  captian’s orders.” He added with a playful undertone. 

“Okay...” 

“You are, however, going to rest for at least the rest of today. Now let me bandage you up.”

Louie didn’t protest any more as  Olimar wrapped bandages tightly around his arm. Once the wrapping was secure,  Olimar gave him the clear. 

Louie wasn’t sure what to do. He managed out a “thank you” before leaving for his bedroom where he just... laid down for a little while. After a while he got bored and got up to send his grandmother an email. It was short, explaining only what happened and that he was okay. He leaned back into his chair, thinking for a moment.  _ Olimar _ _ didn’t have to do that. I could have stayed in the pod with the treasure. I could have tended to the wound myself. But he... _ He was pulled out of his train of thought by the sound of getting an email. He  repositioned himself to read it properly, and opened it up. 

Unsurprisingly, it was his grandmother insulting him and cussing him out for getting injured in the first place. It seemed she only got as far in as “I got hurt”, as she never seemed to know he was patched up and could still work. 

“If you keep getting injured, you can’t work. We can’t take care of you. What would your dad think?” The email ended. Not even a “goodbye” or  signature at the end. 

Louie sighed as he got up. He wanted – he needed to do something. Anything. He slowly walked into the common room, then paced a bit as he tried to think up of  something . 

_ Olimar _ _ didn’t have to help me. But he did... maybe he’d like something other than instant noodles to eat? _ There weren't many tools at his disposal on the ship, but he certainly could try making something. He got into the storage hull, ignoring the ship’s  complaints , and pulled out a dwarf red  bulborb . 

“And what are you doing with company property?”

“I thought you didn't like having creatures in your hull?” Louie asked as he climbed out of storage and into the small kitchen. 

“Well, no, but-”

“And these things are hardly worth anything.” He continued, washing the dead creature off in the sink. “We can more than make up for it.’

“... fine. Don’t make this a habit, though.”

Louie hummed as he continued working. Dwarf  bulborbs would realistically make for a good bisque, but he didn’t have the needed ingredients on hand. They did have some potatoes and carrots though, so he figured the small critter could also make for a good roast. He began to carefully cut the creature into thick, hearty pieces of meat. Organs were removed to be used latter (couldn’t let those go to waste!) and bones set to the side to make a stock of some kind. Meat, herbs, and vegetables were set into the baking pan. 

As Louie went to pick it up, however, the weight caused pain to shoot up the injured arm. He ended up dropping the dish as a result, food and glass going everywhere. He slipped a bit and fell back, holding the injured arm close. 

“Louie? Louie?!”  Olimar called as he approached the kitchen. 

_No. No_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _– he can’t see this mess!_ Louie tried to get up to start cleaning, but he pushed up with the injured arm and fell back again with a yelp. _Shit, shit._

“LOUIE! W-What happened?” The captain ran to the younger man, trying to help him up. 

“I...” he looked away, not really wanting to talk. 

Olimar looked around. “Did you try to make dinner? Oh, you didn’t need to do that kiddo!”

“... wanted... needed to do... something nice.” Louie managed out as  Olimar led him to a chair. 

The captain sighed as he looked at the ruined food. “I appreciate the jester, I really do, but you really need to just rest.”

Louie looked away, shaking a little. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.”  Olimar placed his  hands on Louie’s sholders. “It’s okay, I promise. You just wanted to do something nice.... I’m assuming because of the injury?”

Louie just nodded. 

“I’m your captain. I’m supposed to make sure you’re okay. You don’t owe me for helping you. Okay?”

“O-Okay.” 

“Now go and rest. I’ll clean this up.”

“Wait.” Louie looked up. “Let me help, I-”

“ _ Rest _ .”  Olimar repeated. “You’re hurt. I can handle this easily.” He then sighed. “... thanks for offering though.”

Uncertain, Louie got up and left for his room. Once there, he laid down in his bed.  _ Olimar’s _ _ too kind for his own good _ , he thought as he closed his eyes. 

* * *

When Louie woke up next, there was a bowl of now cold instant noodles on his bedside table. He sat up, grabbing the container, and poked at the soup a bit before eating.  _ Olimar got me this,  _ the underling realized. He eyed his now darkened computer as he ate. 

“What would your dad think?” the email had said. 

Louie looked down at his cold soup again. 

_ I already know what my dad thinks. He thinks I should rest.  _


End file.
